Charms Notes
by irollam
Summary: How to explain? The students at Hogwarts are... unpredictable. They do one thing, say another and change their mind. How can they keep up with one another? How can simple things like kisses affect everyone?
1. 1 Girls are Cruel

**Hello! I've edited all of Charms Notes and I have something great to announce: After much tribulation, I actually have a workable plot!**

**(This is in Draco's POV.)**

**:o)**

**irollam**

* * *

She stares intently at the page, glaring at each word with such intensity that I expect the book to burst into flames at any moment. She twitches her finger, slowly turning the page.

I concentrate on the profile of her face, her pale skin shimmering in the moonlight. Her dark, wavy locks, cascade down her back and her shining, intent eyes, are a lovely brown in color. Framing each eye are long, thick lashes. She never wears eye makeup, yet her eyes always seem to be dark whirlpools. It might have been the light of her wand, but it seemed like she blinked away a tear.

I glance at her cheeks where a light pink spreads swiftly. I am confused until her lovely rose-colored lips part slightly and she whispers softly.

"Why are you here?"

I blink in surprised and step quietly out of the shadows. "I… don't know," my voice cracks and now I'm the one flushing. I walk over to her and sit a couple seats away.

"Enjoying the view?"

I jump; I had been staring at her lips and not concentrating on what she was saying.

"What?" I'm slightly confused because the "clever" Hermione Granger usually makes sense.

"The sky, obviously," she nods toward the black sky above, where diamonds seemed to litter the backdrop.

"So, why are you out here, Hermione?"

She glances at me, "What did you say?"

I suddenly get nervous, "Um, why are you out here?"

"No, what did you call me?"

"Hermione?"

She jumps in shock again. She stares at me for a few more moments and I feel embarrassed again, then she relaxes and looks back at the sky.

"So… why are you out here, on the Quidditch Pitch, I mean?" my mind is reeling, searching for something to say, anything but what I want to say.

"I just wanted some peace and quite," she glances at me guiltily then says to my reproving look, "Fine, you got me, I came out here, because Ron and Harry are off snogging their girlfriends."

"Ha ha! I never thought I would see the day that Hermione Granger would be jealous!" I smirk slightly then catch sight of her face; she's wearing an obviously fake nonchalant expression.

"What? I am not jealous! Just because I've never been kissed before doesn't mean-" she caught herself suddenly.

I gawk at her. "You. Have. Never. Been. Kissed?" I'm in shock, who wouldn't want to kiss her? Wait, what did I just think?

She glares at me, which I usually enjoy because it means that it's time to exchange insults, but I'm still trying to arrange my thoughts; she says: " I don't even know why I'm talking to you Mal- Draco, I just, I liked Ron for a long time, but then I realized that I never really _liked _him. I guess it was just a crush…"

She stops talking and gazes at me, inside I'm protesting her words, she liked Weasel? Suddenly, her eyes zip down to my lips. I must be crazy, but I suddenly knew what was going to happen the moment I felt my lips tingling.

I lean toward her slowly, coming to a halt about an inch from her face. Her eyes stare into mine and I whisper softly, "I think I'm in love with you."

We lean in at the same time and I close my eyes. Her lips were on mine and her hand had crawled across the bench until it held mine. Inside, I was jumping for joy.

I lean back, and I'm scared that she could be mad about what I said. She keeps her eyes closed, and seems to be savoring the moment. She slowly opens her eyes, and mutters softly, "I guessed I can cross that off on the list of things I've never done."

"Hermione Granger, you are the most ridiculous girl I have ever met!" I suddenly start to fume; did she kiss me just because she felt left out?

"I'm so sorry Draco; I guess I just can't control myself!" she says in a voice of desperation, part of me wants to forgive her, but I feel just so, betrayed.

With that she grabs her books, stands up and runs toward the castle. I feel so weird, I can still taste the sweetness of her lips on mine and the tingling of her hand in mine, but I'm furious that she had used me!

Girls Are Cruel.


	2. 2 Girls are Annoying

**This is Ron's POV**

**:o)**

**irollam**

* * *

Lavender Brown. I used to think of her as an annoying girl. Pretty, sure. Smart, not really. A gossip? Without a doubt.

I guess it was Ginny who finally snapped some sense into me. Don't ever tell her, but, she was right. My little baby sister had told me things that I knew, but didn't want to hear. 1) That I had never, ever kissed a girl. Up until this year I had always thought kisses to be gross and disgusting. 2) She had told me that… that… Hermione… had kissed Krum.

Repulsed was I? Entirely. I felt… well, angry. How could she do this to me? Was I not smart enough for her? I know that I'm smarter than most people think I am. Usually, extremely handsome Quidditch players, like me, were taken for dumb and shallow.

I did some smart thinking. My solution? Get a girlfriend. Simple really, Lavender had been dropping subtle hints all year that she wanted to "go with me." As I told you before, I'm smarter than I look. I knew that she fancied me.

Three weeks later, I snogged, er, snagged Lavender. I think the 'having a girlfriend' thing worked. I learned more about kissing; no one could say that I had never kissed a girl now.

Hermione took it bad. Like, attacking birds mad. I felt bad, I guess, but I had more things to think about. Like, Lavender. She took up most of my time, or to put it more correctly, she **demanded** my time. Hey, though, I was living a good life. The one thing that bugged me was Ginny.

Ginny was mad at me! And I had no clue why. I did what she wanted me to do, I kissed someone. That's what she told me to do, right. So why did she glare at me every time I glanced at her? No one else knew, but we had had a huge fight after I snogged Lav. She swore at me. My little, seemingly innocent baby sister had _sworn at me_. But the thing that really gets me is that she wouldn't tell me why. She said that it wasn't her business. So why was she all up in my face then?

Another thing, why was I thinking about all this? What I should have been thinking about was this beautiful girl glued to my lips. The only way to shut Lavender up was to kiss her. I'm serious. Dismissing how entertaining she was, she was getting very bothersome. Give me some peace and quiet, please! I kiss her again as she begins to pull away. It was better than listening to her blathering on about how someone's hair was done today.

I guess, it also was better than listening to Ginny's lectures or feeling her and Hermione's glares burning into my head.

Girls are annoying.


	3. 3 Girls are Near Perfect

**This is in Harry's POV and in this chapter he is a tad... girl-crazy?**

**:o)**

**irollam**

* * *

Ginny. Ginny. Ginny! GINNY! I could say that name, shout that name at any time of day!

Ginny (!) and I walked through the halls, heading back from the Room of Requirement. What were we doing there? Well, to tell the truth, we'd been helping Fred and George out with their joke candy. (Let's just say that things got messy.) Picture this: Ginny and I, in a test lab, we're taking turns tasting the candy and commenting on the effects. Ginny takes a bite of bright-pink taffy and (boom!) it explodes. All over her… and me… and the Room. Can you say sticky?

Even though we're coated with pink candy-explosion residue, I can't stop thinking about her. I inhale, and I can smell the sweet flowery scent of her hair. I grab her hand and play with her fingers, and all I can focus on is the feel of her palm against mine. She says something to me and it's like a chorus of angels.

When I don't answer the question that she asked me, she turns and tilts her head ever so slightly. I'm staring into these huge, gorgeous brown eyes that change expressions so fast, first they are questioning and then surprised and mischievous.

Now I can kind of hear her through my stupor, "Harry, what am I going to do with you?"

I blink stupidly, still mesmerized by her eyes. Then, she tilts her head a little more and her eyes positively glow with happiness. My eyes suddenly switch targets, zooming straight to her lips, which are coming closer and closer. I realize that she's paused, millimeters away from my face. I smile and close the gap for a sweet and simply amazing kiss.

It's moments like these when I stop shouting her name, and whisper it silently to her. It's these moments when Voldemort seems not to exist. I'm beginning to understand what Dumbledore says about love.

We don't have a care in the world as we walk up to the portrait of the Fat Lady and tell her the password. I can't even remember what the password is right now, Ginny (!) must have remembered it, though I don't know, or really care. I'm kind of stupid right now, nothing really matters to me right now. Except Ginny. And love.

Because that's what this is. In the moments when I'm with her, I have absolutely no doubt about that. It's love.

I slowly come back to the common room and glance around to see Ron and Lavender snogging. After surveying the scene, I come to a conclusion. Originally, Ron and Lavender must have been trying to do homework, Lavender must had started talking, so Ron, as usual, couldn't stand the blather. I know Ron pretty well, he is my best friend, but his choice of girlfriend was one I didn't care for.

I suddenly realize something, where's Hermione? Usually she's curled up in an armchair with a good book or some "exciting" homework.

I turn to Ginny to mention this missing piece in Gryffindor society when she silently gestures out the window. I peer through it and see Hermione running across the grounds, tears streaming down her face. This is… odd.

I don't do well with crying girls, Ginny knows this, and I guess she'll just have to explain to me why a strong girl like Hermy would, well, cry.

As I look at Ginny, a few thoughts flow through my mind. The most prominent thought was this:

Girls aren't perfect, though they may be the closest thing to it.


	4. 4 Boys are Ridiculously Troublesome

**I am so so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in AGES!!!!!!!**

**This is in Hermione's POV and I promise that the new plot will emerge... soon.**

**:o)**

**irollam**

* * *

I'm running across the grounds. And I'm mad. How could I be so stupid?! To kiss Draco Malfoy and then tell him that it was just something on my to-do list! I had had reason, I didn't do it all on a whim. I told myself this, but I didn't feel any bit less ashamed.

Before I know it, I'm standing outside the Gryffindor Common room, trying to stop the flow of tears that had sprung unbidden into my eyes. The portrait door opens and I'm preparing to Obliviate who ever came out so that they can't tell of my tears, but instead of someone who would cruelly mock me, Ginny appears. She sees me crying and she whisks me off to the kitchens.

Even though I don't approve of house elves slaving away for wizards, I admit that their hot cocoa is to die for. Ginny sits down next to me and shoves some chocolate-dipped biscuits toward me. This is why Ginny is my best friend. She knows how I feel and what I need even when I don't.

When I had drown my tears in chocolate, Gin, who had been very patient, folded her arms and in a way that slightly scared me said,

"Spill."

Trying to delay the reason for my tears, I explained why I had been in the Quidditch Pitch.

"I didn't understand something I had read in _Charms Notes_--" I was cut off by Ginny scoffing.

"How could you not understand something you had written?" Ginny's expression flashed from shock to appreciation as I explained the improvements I had made on my old journal.

_Charms Notes_ had first begun in an average Charms class, hence the name. On that particular day in my 5th year, I had found it incredibly hard to concentrate, my mind had been buzzing about Umbridge, the disgusting toad. I turned to a journal I had hardly ever written in and came up with the idea to make a guide of all the students in my year and everything about them.

Quickly, my guide became hard to keep up with, there were so many things to write about everyone. So in a flash of inspiration, I had developed a difficult charm that updated _Charms Notes_ regularly with true facts about everyone. In time, _Charms Notes_ expanded, including the students in Ginny's year. Only I was allowed to read _Charms Notes_, though I told Ginny almost everything that my book discovered. _Charms Notes_ became famous among the Gryffindors.

Ginny soon grew bored of my explanation of the charms I had employed to guard _Charms Notes_ and decided to cut to the chase.

"What did you read in _Charms Notes_?"

Sigh.

"Well, I read that... that Draco Malfoy is in love with me. And that I kinda sorta... fancy him."

I chanced a glance at Ginny. Her mouth was gaping like a fish's. She stared at me in shock and tried to say something. Nothing came out. She was taking it better than I thought she would.

"How could you fancy that, that ferret! This is completely illogical! You must be ill. Insane, crazy, you don't know what you are saying! Oh Hermione, I'll visit you every day!"

I was confused. "Visit me where?"

"At St. Mungo's!"

"Ginny, calm down. Let's look at this logically."

"Logically? Hermione, you are trying to tell me that you like Malfoy! And," she gasped, her mouthing forming an "O" of horror, "Malfoy is in love with you. Oh mother of Mergatroid!"

She promptly hit herself over the head with a mug of hot cocoa.

"And I haven't even told you the worst part," she gasped and looked at me in terror as I told her what had happened on the Quidditch Pitch, "An the then, I kissed him and after that I looked at him and said 'I guess I can check that off my list now'. Then I started running."

I was worried that Ginny would die of shock. She sat there for a few minutes, still and white. I was just starting to wonder if I should take her to the Hospital Wing when she gave a big gasp and turned to look at me.

"Why the... running... kissed... Malfoy... list... heartless... MALFOY!"

"Ginny," I said gently, "I actually do like him, I just, couldn't let him know that. Even though he fancies me, we would never work. And it's better that way. I think he hates me now... I think I broke his heart."

She glanced at me before slumping in defeat. "I'm sorry," was all she said.

But it was enough.

Boys are ridiculously troublesome.


End file.
